


No Drama

by Sophia2003



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homosexuality, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2003/pseuds/Sophia2003
Summary: Jungkook looked at Jimin's reflection in the mirror. Not him again. “Well. Same. What are you doing here?” He asked. “Jungkook.... I think you know why I'm here. Cut the crap.” Jimin retorted, tattooed arms crossed and shoulders pressed against the wall. Jungkook knew there was no excuses that would save him from this situation. He also didn't want to be a hypocrite. So he did what had to be done. “You're right. I'm trying to avoid you as fuck. But damn it seems like you don't wanna leave.”Or Jungkook does not quite like the new student Park Jimin. He is just so cute, amazing and overly friendly.





	No Drama

“Jeon, we'll be needing you on your best tonight. Do you understand? I am relying on you all to win this match.” The coach said before retreating. Jungkook pushed his long hair back and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Tonight was the big night SNU vs Yonsei University. As captain, Jungkook felt the most pressure. Not only was his school name in game but his title as Captain Jeon and the big 1 plastered on his shirt too was in game.

They needed to win. SNU was known for the best University and he was going to prove just that. He heard the whistle and they all came to their position. Another whistle and the ball was thrown. Jungkook was able to catch it first and everyone was onto him. They all knew he was the star player here. They all knew that “Jeon Jungkook is the guy you all should be avoiding. Beware of him.”

Dodged. One guy tried to push him aside. Jumped. Another one of his opponents tried to make him stumbled. Pushed. Someone tried to touch him. Jungkook saw the white line and sprinted as fast as he could. And won!

He heard the final whistle and looked over at the score board. 10 to 3. They won. “SNU wins unarguably with a beautiful 10 to 3. Congrats!!” Jungkook was thrown in the air by his mates. He deserves it. Having scored 7 out of 10 by himself was something he could be very proud of. “Congrats Jeon. You never disappoint me. Go have some fun you guys.”

“So how are we celebrating that?” he asked, taking off his helmet. “I heard Yoongi is throwing a party. Why not invite ourselves?” Suwoon suggested and everyone agreed. Yoongi threw the best parties and getting a little bit drunk and fucked out sounded fun on a Friday night after a win.

“Can I join too?” An unrecognisable voice asked. Jungkook whipped his head and met what he could describe as perfection. Pink hair that matched his perfectly pink luscious lips and rosy cheeks, cat-like eyes with a light black eyeshadow on the eyelid. Ethereal. Perfection. “So .... Can I?” He asked again.

“Yeah. It's Yoongi. He loves a big party. What's your name by the way.” Donsae, one of his team mates asked. “Park Jimin. I'm new here. I wanted to get to know more about SNU.”

Jungkook watched quietly as Jimin replied carefully to every question thrown at him. He was always dodging the actual question and left it unanswered. But none of his friends were cunning enough to realise how smart Jimin was. Jimin never actually said where he lived or who were his friend. Never gave away why he transferred.

By the time they reached the party, Jungkook was drained of will to look like he cared about Park Jimin. He jumped off the car after parking it and headed directly to the booze. Three cans of beer later and a shot of vodka, Jungkook was feeling amazing. He could feel the headache that was forming before fade away. The pain he was feeling on his back ( someone had “accidentally” punched him during the match) vanish. “Jungkookie... offer me this dance yeah.” Taehyung, Jungkook recognised. His best friend. If Jungkook were to describe their relationship he would say, if Taehyung was the Oreo then Jungkook was the milk. If Taehyung was the Tony Stark then Jungkook was the Peter Parker. You get it. Jungkook adored Taehyung and vice versa. “Dude I don't do dancing.” Jungkook complained, rolling his eyes. He drank another bottle of beer and Taehyung blinked at him. “Damn ma, do you want to end up in a coma? And yes. You do dancing from now on. I said so.”

Jungkook was dragged to the middle of the dancefloor. He huffed and pursed his lips, hands flailing to his sides. “ Jesus, Jungkook don't be so stiff. Also, I forgot to congratulate you on your big win. So, still that Captain Jeon huh?” Taehyung eased the atmosphere and Jungkook nodded. He started to let his body move with the music. “ Hey Tae, d'you have a hairband. It's getting hot.”

“I surprisingly have one from my niece but Kook, you gotta cut that hair. It grew so much since last summer.” Taehyung handed the hairband and Jungkook shook his head. He liked his long curly hair. It was not THAT long but only reached down his neck. “ I like it.” He voiced out. “I mean if you like it. Who am I to complain right? Also don't look but this guy is totally checking you out? Pink hair, bad boy vibes. Do you maybe know him?”

“Ugh. Not him again. He's a new guy apparently. Let's not talk about him. What about your art classes you've been taking lately?’’  
And just like that Taehyung started to ramble about a Namjoon who is so intelligent and so poetic. And the omgs he is so my type. Jungkook listened to him attentively. Taehyung was whipped. “Maybe one day you'll meet him. He is friends with Yoongi.”

“Everyone is friends with Yoongi.” Jungkook retorted. Taehyung spun them around and signalled Jungkook to look at the back. “Yeah and so is pink haired guy.” Jungkook examined the room and when he finally saw Jimin, he was laughing – throwing his body on Yoongi and hands grasping the other’s shoulders. “Tae, I told you to not pay him any mind.”

“Why not? I thought he was your type. What got you so riled up anyways?” Jungkook grabbed him by the waist and spun them once again so he was not facing Jimin. “ He isn't my type please. I like cute, bubbly and kind boys. I am not riled up. Just tired of hearing about him.” It was a lie. They both knew it. “Hmm. I thought your type was bitchy and bratty.” Taehyung joked as he pushed Jungkook a little. “Well you were wrong.” Taehyung only hummed at that and tilted his head as if asking ‘Am I now?’

It was true. Jungkook loved a little fun and thrill in his relationship. But he also knew that Park Jimin was not someone he could mess with.

“Hey Jungkook.” He felt a little tap on his shoulders and he swore his eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. “ Yeah, Jimin.” He replied and Taehyung raised his eyebrow at the mention of the name. So Jungkook was quite informed about that guy. He was sure his best friend knew more than just his name and hair colour. “I was wondering. Could you maybe drop me off? I drank a lot and forgot I didn't know anyone here. And since you are the only I kind of know of..” Jimin trailed off.

“I drank too... I was thinking of sleeping here.” Not true. He was going to ask Taehyung to drive him home. Taehyung was not a big drinker. He was just hoping his best friend would not off-

“I can drop the both of you. I don't drink.” Taehyung said smirking at Jungkook and felt the latter’s grip on his waist tighten. What's so wrong about riling your best friend more right? “Really. Thanks a lot...”

“Taehyung. It's Kim Taehyung. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

“Park Jimin.”

And for the nth time that day, Jungkook felt the heat rise to his face. He didn't know why he already hated Jimin that much or why he had the urge to punch the guy's perfect sculpted face but he knew that if he didn't get away he would end up doing just that. So he strode off to the leather couch and sat down. He had grabbed another can of beer on his way and watched the crowd enjoy themselves. Most of them were on the dancefloor, the minimal others were making out, getting high, or like Jungkook drinking their feelings away.

Time went by fast and soon enough Taehyung joined him, “You know he isn't that bad. You should try talking to him.” Yeah, no. He wasn't going to act friendly to someone he wanted to secretly push down the stairs. “I want to go home. I'm tired Taetae.” Here it was the gentle and whiny Jungkook. “Okay let’s go bubs. I'll just fetch Jimin and we go.”

Jungkook was surprised at how fast he forgot that Jimin was supposed to go with them. Maybe if he quietly slipped through the back door and walked home by himself...but then Taehyung would get so worried. He always does. Jungkook sighed and slumped further into the couch. Donsae sat beside him offering a cigarette that Jungkook firmly refused. He was not in for death by cancer. “That Jimin guy seems cool. He wants to learn boxing.. Maybe you should teach him Cap.”

Jungkook wanted to punch the wall. Why was everyone so adamant about making Jimin and him be friends? “I'm not a good teacher Donsae..” The worst excuse he ever made. Being a captain, Jungkook was expected to teach all of his teammates. It was a must that he was a good leader. “What a joke Jeon! You are always praised to be a good teacher.” Jungkook smiled – he was.

“That's football Donsae... Boxing is a hobby.”

When Taehyung came back with Jimin by his side – for someone who drank that much he didn't seem for the least tipsy or lost. “Let's go then Kook.”

Jimin smirked at the nickname. Kook... He watched as Jungkook got off the couch and said a quick goodbye to Donsae, was it? Jimin knew Jungkook already didn't like him. He did not know why, maybe because of the hair or the nose piercing? The tongue piercing maybe? Either way Jimin will certainly make Jungkook like him. He did not know how but surely he will succeed.

They walked in silence to Jungkook's SUV and Jimin wondered how rich must one be to afford such a car. Jimin didn't notice how good the car smell when Jungkook had dropped him off to the party because of the other sweaty guys but now that they weren't here.... The car smelled of lavender and a faint perfume of ylang-ylang. It smelled heavenly. Jimin wondered if Jungkook was sensitive to odours. Because he was the only one who took a shower after the game and the only one who took the time to slather baby oil on him.

“So Jimin, why did you transfer to SNU?” Taehyung asked and Jungkook waited for the vague answer Jimin had gave his team mates. He had faith that Taehyung was smarter than them and that he would catch up on it. “Personal problems. You know...”

“Can I ask what kind of personal problems?” Jungkook smirked. He looked at him in the rear-view mirror and met his gaze. “No, it's okay. My dad didn't want anything to do with me when I came out as bisexual so he sent me to my mom...” Jungkook will not admit it, but his heart ached at the statement. He himself was thrown out of the house because he was a “disgusting homosexual.” That's when he had actually met Taehyung in search of a place to live. Jungkook thanked God that they didn't disinherit him.

“Well shit. I hope you get used to here and make some friends.”

“I already know some people here. Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin. Maybe you know them?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nearly choked. Not Seokjin. “Oh you mean our friend, my soon to be boyfriend and Jungkook's cousin. Yeah we know them.” Taehyung replied and Jungkook wanted the Earth to eat him alive. Seokjin.... he just really hopes that this little snitch didn't tell anything about him to Jimin. He must call him before going to bed.

Jimin directed Taehyung until they were in front of a flat. It looked old but cosy enough. The beige colour faded to a whitish grey and the weeds that climbed all the way up to the roof only added to the effect. Jimin jumped out of the car and waved at them. “Thanks a lot Taehyung and thank you Jungkook." There was no reason to thank Jungkook. He hadn't been anything but an asshole this whole night. Jungkook nodded and saluted him with much constraint.  
\--

When Jungkook woke up the following day, his head was aching so bad he thought someone was actually hammering his skull. He groped for his phone, eyes still closed and when he finally found it he switched it on to look at the time. Twenty to one. On a Saturday. He groaned. Fuck. He really needed to take a good bath with some essential oils. He smelled like shit. He got off his bed and once again made a sound of complaint. He was sure he had clinomania. He took out his joggings and a black shirt. Jungkook had the intention to head for the gym afterwards.

After his long and relaxing bath, he took his small backpack in which he threw the essentials. His phone, perfume, soap and clean clothes. He locked his door and walked to his SUV.....which was not in the parking lot. His SUV wasn't in the parking lot... Then he remembered. “Fuck.” He whispered when everything came rushing back to him. Taehyung took the car after dragging Jungkook all the way up to his apartment .He also remembered vividly the want to punch Jimin but decided to not think about it much.

He plugged in his earphones and jogged to the gym. A little more exercise won't kill. He only stopped to buy himself a brick of milk and some breakfast bars. He reached the gym not so long after. He opened the door and closed it as soon as he did. Jimin was there. Did he see Jungkook? He hoped not. Why was he even here? -It's the only gym in the surrounding that has a boxing trainer and Jimin wanted to box. Was he lucky stars turning against him?

Jungkook opened the door once again and quickly walked to the back where he was unseen to Jimin. His trainer smiled at him and Jungkook waved. “ Jungkook... so how was the big match you were nervous about?” He asked. Jungkook did in fact ramble a lot. “ We won. 10 to 3.” Shin, the trainer, raised his eyebrows in astonishment. He was sure Jungkook would have won the match of course .... but that was such a big gap. “So ... any new apprenti?” Jungkook asked subtly as he strapped on his gloves. “Yeah. Some guy named Park Jimin. He'll be coming on Mondays and Saturdays.” Jungkook felt like he was going to vomit. His days coincided with Jimin's. “He asked about you... D'you know him maybe?” Jungkook shook his head. “No. That's weird."

Okay, maybe Jungkook was being a jerk right now. But it's been only one day and he's heard of Jimin more than he's heard his own name. When he checked his phone earlier, his group chat was flooded with pictures of Jimin and “Omg did you all know Jimin did contemporary dance?” It's been only one day. Jungkook couldn't imagine one month or one year....

“Strange.... Are you ready?” Jungkook gave a quick nod and he readied himself to get punch or to punch. One punch. Two. Ouch he got punch but it was okay. Jungkook was the type of person to get hit once and punch thrice harder. Shin smiled when Jungkook punched his abdomen and didn't look phased by the look of pain on Shin's face. It was obvious that Jungkook was in his best element. He didn't know what or who put Jungkook in such a frenzy but he loved how Jungkook was throwing punches after punches. Dodging perfectly the attacks.

“You did good today.” Shin voiced out. “When do I not?” Jungkook glanced at his watch. He spent two hours at the gym. Maybe he should do something fun next. Seoul was known for the cool tourist attractions but Jungkook still missed the beach of Busan and the salty air of the market. He thought back to when his parents threw him out of the house and he decided to go to Seoul without really thinking it through. He thought back to when he made his mind to become one of the best player here. It's been 2 years now. He wonders if his parents forgot him like he did. Jungkook forgot the smell of his old bedroom, he forgot how his old house smelled. The only thing that stuck to him was the little note he wrote to himself on his old bedroom's door. “I'll be successful.” Jungkook never really talked about his past to anyone. He was scared they would only use that against him. Taehyung was the only exception. Jungkook knew that Taehyung was trustworthy.

He would loved to see the look on his parents’ faces now. To see how they would react to their “fa**ot son" being the captain of SNU. The look of astonishment and maybe regret. Sometimes Jungkook dreams to say “Who are you? I don't know you.” Just like they said to him.

Jungkook shook his head and headed to the bathroom. He took out his clothes and the soap he brought with him. No way he was going to use the dirty ones provided by the gym. He didn't spend much time in the shower and quickly dressed up. “ Hey.... Didn't know I’d find you here?”

Jungkook looked at Jimin's reflection in the mirror. Not him again. “Well. Same. What are you doing here?” He asked. “Jungkook.... I think you know why I'm here. Cut the crap.” Jimin retorted, tattooed arms crossed and shoulders pressed against the wall. Jungkook knew there was no excuses that would save him from this situation. He also didn't want to be a hypocrite. So he did what had to be done. “You're right. I'm trying to avoid you as fuck. But damn it seems like you don't wanna leave.”

That was the last time he heard of Jimin. At least that was the last time he talked to Jimin. When they would come across each other at the gym, Jimin would just ignore him and act like he was a nobody. He suspected Jimin to purposefully avoiding him at school too. But Jungkook wouldn't want to change anything about the situation. He loved it like that.  
\--  
It's been a month... and Jungkook didn't “love it like that.” In fact he felt a little more annoyed. Why was everyone so keen to talk about Jimin, to talk to Jimin, to befriend Jimin and he was the only exception? Jungkook knew that he had a big ego but that never caused any problem.

It seemed like karma wanted to take her revenge because Jimin was everywhere. The other day when Jungkook entered the small bakery, he wasn't expecting Jimin to be the one serving him the cakes or the day when he finally decided to have a taste of coffee, he wasn't expecting Jimin to take his orders.

“Kookie. So how was football practice today?” Taehyung asked biting in his sandwich as he sat next to Jungkook. “Football was fun. Coach made us do some laps and you know normal training.” He slipped his hand through dishevelled hair. He had cut it, the heat of the summer became too unbearable.

“I heard Jimin joined the dance team.” Taehyung continued, eyes wondering in the canteen, “Apparently he's a very good dancer. I got invited to one of their show.” Jungkook wanted to grab the piece of paper and rip it. “I was wondering.... could you accompany me?”

“Taetae... you know I don't like getting out of my bed.” What else was he supposed to say? That he didn't want to accompany him because Jimin was going to be there and he didn't like to feel his cheeks get heated with anger. “Please, Jungkook.... Namjoon will be there... and also. Hoseok is gonna dance too. You like Hoseok.” He glanced at Taehyung and sighed. “Okay. Okay. I will.” Taehyung was really serious about Namjoon and Jungkook was not going to ruin that because of his egotistical wants. “When is it?”

“Thursday evening at six. Thanks a lot Kook.”

Thursday came quicker than expected. Jungkook tried on multiple clothes and tried to style it as best as he could. Nothing was mentioned on the invitation. Jungkook wasn't sure if he had to be casual or if he could just wear a normal sweater. So, not to seem overdressed or underdressed, he opted for a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. He looked good. Jungkook spritzed perfume all over him and left.

When he saw Taehyung, Jungkook felt underdressed. Why was he wearing a whole pastel pink suite with a flower patterned shirt. Was there some kind of theme that Jungkook wasn't aware of? “Jungkook.... why are you dressed as a peasant? You do know the theme was fairies, right?” Taehyung sat down and analysed Jungkook's clothes. “Are you the hell fairy or some shit?”

“Ha-ha. No. Someone just didn't inform me about the theme. I thought I did good.” Taehyung offered his blazer which he refused. It'd ruin his friend’s look. “ It’s okay. I'll say I'm the hell fairy. Even if I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist.”

They were late by five minutes. But the show had not started yet, someone was presenting on the beautifully decorated stage. There were garlands hanging from the ceiling, a pink glittery satin curtain on both sides and what caught Jungkook's eyes was the white roses and forget-me-nots displayed on the floor. It wasn't much but it was the prettiest thing Jungkook ever saw. The aesthetic was just on point.

As the dancers one by one performed their choreography, Jungkook wondered how difficult and tiring it was. Imagine learning a routine by heart until you have it engraved in your head then having to perform same routine in front of so many people without fucking it up.

“Serendipity performed by Park Jimin. Let's welcome him.” Jungkook choked at the mention of his favourite song and Jimin in the same sentence. Why was he ruining everything? Even his favourite song.

Damn. Jimin was beautiful.

He was wearing a white laced shirt adorned with a diamond harness and a pair of black leather pants. His pink hair was combed exposing his forehead. His make up was a perfect match to his pink glossy lips. The multiples silver rings he had only added to his already ethereal self.

Jungkook blinked once and never left Jimin’s every movement.

Jimin danced with such precision and grace. He moved his body effortlessly. Jungkook was in trance, maybe he was in a delirium. He didn't hear Taehyung talking to him nor did he felt the tap on his shoulder when his friend noticed he wasn't listening.  
\--  
Jimin silently stared at Jungkook from where he was standing in a corner. Even if Jimin did not know why Jungkook hated him that much, he himself developed a hatred for the boy. First of all, Jimin didn't do anything wrong to be treated so badly and secondly, Jungkook was so rude and cocky. He knew retaliation wasn't the best solution but in this exact moment where Jungkook had rolled his eyes at him he didn't feel bad about the resentment he had for him.

Jimin was the victim here right? He wasn't expecting Jungkook to be all friendly and cosy with him but a little of decency would have been appreciated.

When he had seen Jungkook avoiding him at the gym, he wanted to talk and maybe solve the problem. But the response he go wasn't quite..... positive. Jungkook had crushed him that day. He did get over it quickly though. Comforting himself in planning a way to make Jungkook regret it.

But Jungkook was hard to crack. He had the stubbornness of a mule and an ego the size of his thighs. When Jungkook trips he got up with double the confidence, when he made a mistake he shrugged and never made it again, when he does get scolded by the teacher Jungkook smiled kindly and didn't talk back. He was amazingly smart, Jimin could admit that. And it only fuelled his anger for him. He was unbreakable.

“Hey... Don't stare too much. Your eyes may get stuck" Jin whispered to him, putting his books in the locker. “Please I'm not staring.” Jimin replied playing with his lip piercing, “I'm just annoyed. I don't see how to break him.” At that Jin perked up, “You do know that's my cousin right?”

“He's an asshole.”

“Meh. Believe me. Jungkook is much more than an asshole. Let's say he is blind. You both are..” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows at the comment. Blind? Jimin was sure he did not mistake Jungkook blunt loathe towards him. Seokjin probably just worded it wrong, he thought. “So do you have anything planned this week end?” Maybe changing the subject would ease the atmosphere.  
\--  
“I'll join you at lunch. I have PE.” Jimin announced as he looked at his watch. “I'm late too fuck!” He remembered his teacher saying vividly with a very serious and red face that if anyone was late they'd have to run 8 laps.....that's a lot of metres. He waved at Jin and ran to the gym, inadvertently dropping one of his silver rings.

He was greeted with the not so amused face of the teacher and an oh so quiet class, it was like they were waiting for something else to happen. “Sorry, M’late.”

“I know Jeon. And you too Jimin. Go change and after you are done, eight laps each.” Jimin nearly jumped when he felt Jungkook's presence. Why was he always haunting him? Running 8 laps with Jungkook - Jimin inhaled and retained the urge from making the boy trip.

He quickly made his way to the changing room and slipped on his sport attire, black tights and a pastel pink shirt (to match his hair), he heard another door close and thought of locking Jungkook in it but shook his head at the idea, he was not a bully. So he quietly joined the class and had to wait for Jungkook to start the eight laps.

The latter came, walking leisurely, completely ignoring Jimin and he didn't even notice him before running. Jimin squinted, if it were to be like this so be it. The blatant disrespect, it was unacceptable. He quickly overtook Jungkook with little to zero effort. He smirked when the younger looked shocked even if it lasted 0.01 second.

Jungkook caught on what Jimin had in mind quickly because he was hasting his steps and soon they were side by side. Jungkook did not look tired but so was Jimin. They were both very competitive and stubborn. They wouldn't allow each other to take the lead.

Their obvious competition to be the first one to finish resulted in them ending at the same time. A draw. Jungkook pursed his lips and walked to the other side of the gym. Jimin didn't think about the action too much. It was better like this. “Okay now that you two finished the 8 laps, I hope that this serves as lesson to everyone else. I hate tardiness.”

Everyone had seen how Jimin and Jungkook were at each other's neck. During the whole class, there a tense atmosphere of competition. Even the teacher had squinted at both of them. They were being very weird.  
\--

“Hey Jungkook... I won't be able to assist you in boxing today. I'm sorry.” Shin said on the other line. Jungkook sighed and sat on his bed. He was about to leave for the gym, he wanted some stress relief. “Oh well. It’s okay. What came up?” He asked to seem a little interested. “My wife is sick and she can't take care of our son... I have a little favour to ask Jungkook.”

Jungkook paused and thought about everything that could be ask. “Yeah. You know I'll do anything to help.” He replied. Jungkook was bored. Mondays were very boring, it was always rainy and there was no football on Mondays. So doing a favour to Shin was not going to ruin everything. “Could you train with Jimin? The new guy, you know him righ-" Jungkook cut him off. “Yeah I know him. Are you sure nobody else can replace you?” Duh. Shin was the only boxing trainer in the surroundings and that's exactly the answer.

“Okay... I'll try my best.” Not to punch the dude. Well, Mondays could be further ruined. Jungkook ended the call and flopped on his bed. Why were the gay gods against him? He didn't like Park Jimin.

Park Jimin was just so... so unnerving. He had perfect score, was always way too friendly, overbearingly sweet and kind, had the attitude of a motherfucking fairy. But Jungkook would never NEVER admit that to himself. If asked, Park Jimin was cocky, rude, so annoying, oh my god why was he always so fake ??

Jungkook didn't like the way his heart beat faster when he sees the boy. He had purposefully mistook that as hatred. He despised the way he would flush in Jimin's presence – he excused this behaviour as him being angry. Jimin was ethereal but Jungkook will never say it aloud. Scared somebody else would hear it.

Jungkook was just a very panicked gay but nobody else has to know that.

He smiled at what had happened in the PE class. Jimin was so beautiful. On God it was unfair how gifted the boy was. The way he got so riled up about nothing. It was cute, really. Jungkook shook his head. Fuck. He was daydreaming again. He took his car keys and sped to the gym. Jimin was at the entrance when he arrived . Seemingly, he just came.

Jimin tilted his head in confusion when Jungkook called for him. Didn't this jerk say that he did not want to hear from him?

“Why would I want to train with you though? I can just go home.” Jimin shrugged when Jungkook had explain why he was here. “Well you could. But that's one good session lost and some good amount of money.” Jimin stared at Jungkook, he was right but at the same time it was weird. Why was Jungkook willing to train with Jimin? They hated each other – that was clear.

“Okay then. Let's go.” Jimin declared, walking in without really paying much attention to Jungkook. The latter only smirked and followed suit. “So ... I guess you already learnt the basics right. Dodging and punching. We'll just keep on with that and just maybe I'll teach you some new stuff.” Jimin stopped and wondered : Was that his chance to punch Jungkook hard enough to dislocate his jaw?

He analysed Jungkook and rejected the idea. The boy was probably well-trained considering Shin had chosen him to train Jimin. Ugh, what a let down. Why did Jungkook have to be good at everything he does. “Ready?” Jungkook asked as he strapped on his gloves. It was still very strange how Jungkook had agreed to the proposal. He nodded and positioned himself.

Jungkook threw the first punch, which Jimin dodged but he received another in his abdomen. ‘That hurts.’ He thought before coming back up. He didn't see that coming. He was the next one to throw a punch, this time he would touch him. Too bad for him, Jungkook was faster. He eschewed the what could have been an impact.

“Jimin. Use your head too. Think what is the easiest way for your opponent to hurt you or how is he going to dodge your attack. Think like your opponent first then act.” Jungkook advised before. At that Jimin stared at Jungkook, ‘Why are you so willing to help?”

Jungkook bit his lower lips, well.... He didn't have any reasons right? Everybody thought he hated Jimin – even himself. “ I do what I'm told to. And I don't half ass it.” He replied biting the inside of his cheeks, that will do it. Jimin did not look too convinced but he didn't bring the subject up again. They trained for a good thirty minutes before they decided to take a break.

“How do you do it?” Jimin asked.

“Do what?”

“You know... Managing to get hit thrice only.” Jungkook gulped his water and click his tongue. “Well, use your strengths too. For example, you're really flexible and fast. Use those in your advantage, it's something your opponent doesn't have.” Jimin nodded and hummed, “What are your strengths then?”

“I'm very bitchy and stubborn. Kind of an asshole too, I've been said.” Jungkook replied which made Jimin laughed – he squeaks while he laughs, cute. Very cute. “Truer things have never been said.” Jimin said, a smile plastered on his face. Why was he so beautiful?

“How do you know I'm flexible and fast? We don't see or talk to each other.” Jimin asked after a few minutes of silence. Jungkook pondered on whether he says the truth , that he went to their dance show and developed a big crush on Jimin there or that he just guessed it. “I went to a dance show to see Hobi and you were participating too.” Good save, Jungkook mentally pat himself on the back. “Oh ... and what did you think of me?” If Jungkook wasn't sane, he would say the tone was saccharine and nearly flirty. But he was sane, so he quickly dismissed the way his heart beats picked up. “ You're a very good dancer, Park.”

That was unbelievable. A compliment. Jimin smiled at that. Did Jungkook really hate him? Maybe Seokjin was right, huh? “Thanks... that's the sweetest thing you've said yet.” He saw the way Jungkook's cheeks had flushed to a rosy shade, he quickly shook the idea out of his mind. That was Jeon Jungkook he was talking with. “Another round and we’re done right?”

Jungkook nodded making his hair which had grown again (not quite as long as before but Jungkook was too lazy to do anything about it again.) stick to his forehead. One more round and he could go home and scream about it to Taehyung.

It was going all good until Jimin punched Jungkook way too hard on the jaw. “Wowza there Jimin. That hurts.”

“It's supposed to hurt.”

“No. Wowza there Jimin. That hurts. I think you dislocated my jaw.” Jimin’s eyes widened and he joined Jungkook on the floor. “But you're still talking.” He tried, there was no way he dislocated his jaw. “I don't know about that but it hurts a lot.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Silent. Was that a joke that Jungkook didn't catch on? Or was Jimin for real? He didn't know what to respond, so he just stared at Jimin as if the latter would understand. There was no right answer.

He tried though, “ I-I... um... I mean... I... yes?”

What the hell? Jimin asked himself. That was supposed to be a light joke, why did Jungkook say yes? They were supposed to laugh it off, now he has to kiss Jungkook's jaw better. He was pretty sure the younger had caught on by now but why wasn't he saying anything? They hated each other. Did they still hate each other?

The awkward silence was still present. Jungkook was panicking because, “ What the fuck for did I say that? It was a joke you dumb fuck. But I don't mind getting a kiss not gonna lie.” So he didn't say anything else. He had an inner conflict but he wouldn't pass the chance getting a kiss by Jimin.

“Um... well that was a joke... we were supposed to be laughing it off you know? But -" Jimin started but Jungkook quickly cut him off. “I know, I was joking too. Let's go back to training yeah?”

They quietly got up off the floor and started their session again. This time nobody got hurt. Physically and emotionally.

“You know.... you aren't that bad when you try.” Jungkook raised his eyebrow. They were packing up their stuff and were ready to leave when Jimin had decided to make Jungkook go ‘panic gay mode.’ “What do you mean?” He tried to sound confused but he knew exactly what Jimin meant.

Jungkook wasn't being cocky or too rude to him. Actually, he was kinda sweet? Lovely even. But Jimin was not convinced, there was something fishy going on. Was this a prank? Why would Jungkook, the guy who hated his guts from when he first saw him, help him and even be kind to him?  
‘He’s just blind. You both are.’

Jimin frowned at the memory. What did Seokjin mean? Blind? He analysed Jungkook again. He was still the same as three months ago. Tall, broad, beautiful long locks of dark hair and big doe eyes. The scar on his cheek was still here. Jungkook had a lot of ear piercings and loves to wear silver necklaces – that much Jimin could deduce. Still the same Jungkook. Jimin would have loved to analyse Jungkook's feelings. What was he feeling right now?

Did he feel the same tension as Jimin? The rising temperature and how every little breath they shared could be heard. Jimin was probably going delusional because he swear he saw Jungkook ‘s gaze focus on his lips, but it was only for milliseconds. It could have been the light.

“Well... I realised I was being too much of a dick. I'm sorry for acting that way. Jimin, I don't hate you. I guess I was – I don't know what I was feeling at the time and right now I don't even remember why I disliked you that much. There was no reason for me to be an ass, I'm sorry....”

Jimin was expecting a lot of things, a cold response, no response, ignorance but he wasn't expecting a whole apology. His breath hitched and he stared at Jungkook. “I.. Yeah. You’re forgiven. I mean, I wanted to make you suffer too. So I guess we’re equal?”

“Equal.” They walked out of the gym and the cold night air greeted them. It was peaceful and a deafening silence took place. Their footsteps were the only sound that could be heard as they walk on the dead leaves. Jungkook hummed, “You know, maybe we should train together more often. You are a great opponent.” Jimin quickly nodded, “That’d be cool, more opportunity to punch you.” They both laughed, hands shyly touching each other.  
\--

“Wait... You're telling me you two are friends now? That's amazing, I knew you weren't a bully.” Jungkook had just narrated what happened the previous day to Taehyung, Taehyung was quite surprised - he really thought Jungkook didn't like Jimin. You can't blame him, with the intense stares and constant complains he's heard coming from Jungkook every time Jimin passed by, he started to believe in the act. “Not friends , more like we're cool now?” They weren't friends. Yet.

Taehyung pursed his lips at that. Jungkook never acted like that. It was weird, he was sure Jungkook had something else to hide, this was so unlike him. Jungkook.... Jungkook was not a bully, but sometimes he came off as really rude and cocky to other people that didn't know him that well. He was an actual sweetheart if you get acquainted with him. But if he didn't like you at all, there was no going back.

So from the beginning it was weird that Kook hated Jimin because like Taehyung said Jimin was totally his type, something was off. “Kookie.... do you want to tell me something?”

Jungkook bit the inside of his cheeks, he knew Taehyung would caught on quickly. “Something you are hiding?” He didn't dare look into his friend's eyes. “Jungkookie.... are you blushing? Oh my god! You are blushing! You have a crush on him!” Jungkook gulped, his secret was out. He forced his hand onto Taehyung’s mouth to stop him from screaming it to the whole school. It looked so childish.

Taehyung licked his hands and Jungkook took it off, disgusted. “What-"

“Oh and then you acted as if you hateeeeed him. I've been knew. Should have never trusted you, my instinct is always right.” Jungkook lolled his head back onto the chair. “Yes. Yes, it's a crush. But I will do nothing about it okay? It's gonna vanish into nothingness. And then what?” Taehyung rolled his eyes, he sighed and examined Jungkook again, “ It won't, will it?”

“It won't.”  
\--  
When Jungkook and Jimin met again that day, they greeted each other, a warm hug which left Seokjin mouth hanging for a good ten seconds. Jimin smiled at Jungkook and they started a conversation. It was not that hard to get along, they had the same taste in sports and hobbies.

“You like drawing?” Jimin asked placing his lunch plate on the table. Why was school food so.... nauseous? There was some kind of porridge and a side of dried lettuce. Jimin pushed his fork in the porridge and left it there. “Yeah. This is why I am an art boy. You could even say and art hoe." Jimin smiled, “ Me too. One day we should collaborate.” Jungkook only nodded, Jimin was mesmerising.

The way his pink hair fell to his eyes and his rosy cheeks looked so soft and squishy. His eyes were reflecting all the lights if a thousand stars. Jungkook was... star struck. Even his small button nose looked boopable. Although he was very aware that Seokjin and Taehyung were watching them in the corner of the canteen, he couldn't ( he just didn't want to) do anything about it. So what if he had a crush on Jimin. It's justified.

The boy was perfect, nobody could blame Jungkook. Okay, he admits it – he was a dick at first but he changed. “Hey, Jungkook... Shin called me yesterday, he won't be free this Saturday. Maybe... do you want to join me?” Jimin asked tentatively, he was still a little bit scared of pushing Jungkook away. This was all new, he didn't know Jungkook well enough to depict what he liked or not but by the small smile adorning his face, he could come to conclusion that yes, he could. “Yeah, that's going to be fun.”

There was a piercing sound and Jungkook sighed. The bell. “ I'll see you later then.” Jungkook hugged Jimin tightly and subtly sniffed him. Peaches. He smelled like sweet, ripe peaches.

When he retreated and waved at the boy, Taehyung rushed to his side and looked at him with big eyes. “Ok, ok. I know you said you two were friends but... Jungkook.. that was gay. Very gay. As in boyfriends kinda gay.” Jungkook squinted at him, “I am gay. Half of the school thought we were dating for a whole year.” Taehyung shook his head, “That's different. They were just all dumbos. But you and Jimin. The gay just snapped. When are you proposing?”

“I have to get the courage to ask him to be my boyfriend first which will take a while. And by a while I mean forever.” Taehyung pouted at that and stopped nagging. He was aware of the fact that Jungkook was still a little confused about his feelings. Jungkook was thankful that he didn't carry on. “It's okay. One day, you'll be able to.”

“Hope so. I kinda think I ruined my chances though.” He murmured but Taehyung heard him and clicked his tongue. He didn't get any answers and he knew why. Taehyung didn't want to say anything out of line but it was obvious of what was going on inside his head. Something along the line of : C’mon if you ruined your chances then he wouldn't be even talking to you. Be optimistic. But Jungkook was more of a realist so telling Jimin about his crush or even mentioning it to someone else other than Tae was a big no.

“Kook.... why did you even act like you hated him. That's so unlike you?” Taehyung said as they made their way to the physics class. Well, there was no real reason to. “Hmm. No real reason. I was just dumb.” Even if Taehyung wasn’t convinced, he dropped the subject. “D'you know... I believe in you. I know you'll be able to solve this out. If you need any help, I'm always here for you Kookie.” Jungkook’s heart warmed up at that, “Thank you Tae. Thank you so much.”  
\--  
It didn't take long before Jungkook came running to Taehyung's door in tears because he had finally come to conclusion that he really really really likes Jimin and that it wasn't just a ‘crush’ anymore.

Realisation had hit him hard that night. He was not able to sleep quite well these last few days. The thought of Jimin’s smile was haunting him. He couldn't just forget what had happened that evening. They were walking back home after a training session together – yes, it became a habit after some weeks – and the moonlight was hitting Jimin's face so tenderly. His features seemed accentuated and his lips were so tempting.

Jungkook had to hold all of his desire to just take Jimin's cheeks in his hands and just kiss the living hell out of him but... they were still on a friends basis although the last months spent in each other's presence made them inseparable, just like magnets.

When he had reached home, Jungkook had slowly slipped down against his door. The emotions were becoming stuffy, he couldn't breathe anymore. Something was stuck in his throat, it felt harsh and he did not know what was happening. Everything was suddenly blurry and his breathing was picking up way too much. His hands were shaking and the temperature of the room had dropped down at least two degrees.

So Jungkook did what was best. He ran to Taehyung's apartment which was located two blocks away. The night was freezing and the cold air was hitting Jungkook's cheeks, drying up his hot tears.

Taehyung had opened the door with a puzzled look but when he understood what was happening, he quickly pulled Jungkook inside gently by the arms and sat him on the sofa. “Kook, look at me. I'm here. Breathe slowly. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Look at me.” Jungkook did what he was told, Tae's voice was soothing and even though Jungkook wasn't quite concentrating on the surrounding, he really appreciated the faint smell of vanilla.

He slowly took back control of his breathing and finally was able to feel a little relaxed. “I'm gonna make you some tea. Watch something on the television if you feel like it.” He did not feel like it so Jungkook had just lazed on the sofa with his knees close to his chest.

When Taehyung came back with two cups of piping hot tea, Jungkook smiled and helped him out. They sat next to each other and for a while a calming silence reigned. “ Jungkookie.... do you mind telling me what got you in this state?” What got Jungkook in this state? Could he just reply that his emotions for Jimin were too scary? Wasn't that cheesy? “You know.. you can tell me anything. Anything.”

“I'm scared Taetae. He just looked so ethereal tonight and I just wanted to profess my undying love for him. I did not even know that I love him. I wanted to kiss him so bad. It's actually unbelievable how my feelings for him changed so much in such a small amount of time. And I'm scared because I don't want to do something dumb that will pull us apart. Taehyung I'm just really scared.” There he said it aloud. There was no going back. Taehyung waited for a while, as if to think before he says something. “You know Jungkook.... Why not tell Jimin that?” Jungkook was about to interrupt him but Taehyung kept on. “I know you're scared. But if you do not tell him it's gonna be a lot of ‘what ifs' and you'll regret it.”

“What if he says no?” Jungkook asked and squinted at the ‘what if' that left his mouth.

“I'm sure you two will solve it out. You aren't babies anymore... maybe it's going to be awkward at first but ... you are friends first Kookie. Jimin is not going to throw your friendship over that. Try.” For some reasons, Jungkook felt assured. Somehow, he felt okay with his feelings and it wasn't as constricting as before. “ Yeah.. you are right. Thank you Taehyung. I'll never live enough to thank you.” Taehyung just smiled softly and hugged Jungkook. “I mean you can take me to that Beyoncé concert I was telling you about.”

Jungkook decided to spend the night at Taehyung's because he felt lazy and the night was really chilly. When he woke up the next day there was this strange sense of will power in him. It felt like he was finally in agreement with his emotions – he likes Park Jimin.  
\--  
“Fuck! Jimin, not the cheeks.” Jungkook complained as Jimin punched his jaw but thank God Jungkook was able to quickly eschew the throw. “I’m sorry... I’m a little tired today. I think I’m gonna stop.” Jimin said and yeah, Jungkook had noticed this afternoon that Jimin wasn’t okay but he did not want to ask why. But his voice sounded so weak that it made Jungkook worry.

He decided to join Jimin in the changing room. Jimin was wiping off the sweat from his forehead and was quickly packing up his stuff. “ Hey, Minie... d'you want to talk about it. I’m here, you know.” Jungkook whispered. Why was he even nervous to ask Jimin that? Jimin was eyeing him, it was obvious. His gaze was piercing.

“Well... Jungkook.. I would have loved to tell you why but I don’t even know the reason... It’s a little complicated and I’m just confused.” There was something in the way that Jimin was looking at Jungkook that was yelling ‘THIS IS ABOUT YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!’ Jimin's head was slightly cocked to the left and it seemed like he was waiting for something, a reaction maybe. But it was not what he got.

Jungkook hummed and nodded, fixing his eyes on anything but Jimin. “I get it. Talk to me anytime you feel like it.” He continued, he was feeling a little hot. “Yeah... I will.” Jimin left after flimsily getting his bag and putting on his jacket. He left a confused and sad Jungkook behind. The latter comforted himself into perfecting his moves and punches.

Jungkook’s thought were a mess. They were going in a infinite loop in his head. ‘If that was about him, does it mean that Jimin likes him or the completely opposite. They’ve known each other for a while now though so the hating part sounded wrong. But there is no way Jimin also liked him. But if he did.... what will they become? Was Jimin's departure even about Jungkook? Maybe it was something else. Nothing strange happened today right? Except... except... no, that can’t be it.’

Jungkook was out of breath as he realised that he had been throwing way too many punches at the punching bag and now his knuckles were bruised. ‘Except he did overhear Jimin talking to Jin... about he is really cute... and I think you were right. And he did see Jin sporting a triumphant smile.’ But it still could be about someone else.

Jungkook headed to the bathrooms and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection and he looked disgusting. His tied hair was full of sweat and so was his body. He felt his shirt stuck in his skin and he didn’t smell good. He was stinking. “I really need a bath. Eww.” You also need to get it together jerk.

He picked his clean clothes and quietly stepped in one of the compartments. He let the hot water rain on him. He lets his thoughts for once get the best of him. His mind drifted to Jimin. What will it be like to be Jimin’s boyfriend? Lot of kisses, considering how affectionate Jimin was and lots of hugs. Maybe they'd go on cute dates near the Han River? What if they travel together? They did share the same dream city to visit – Tokyo. What will it feel like to wake up next to Jimin? To be able embrace him and just hold him. They'd be cute together. Jungkook is sure they wouldn’t be separable. They'd paint together and hold hands and just be together. “This feels like a dream.” Jungkook said in the silence and it echoed back to him. And it clicked. He had to confess. He needed to do it before this eats both of them away. But how?  
\--

There was a lot of internal debate on how to confess to Jimin.

Via text?

-Are you crazy? Via text? It’s effortless and not effective. How could you even consider it even if it’s easier?

Roses and chocolate?

-Pass. Overrated.

Jungkook sat at his desk staring at the window. What does Jimin likes? What would make him happy? “Jeon, you aren’t paying attention to my class. Back to what I was saying...”

Epiphany! That was it. He just needs to find a way to not make it weird. Jungkook felt a little dizzy due to pure ecstasy and nervousness. What if he refuses? He remembered Taehyung’s little advice and it was going to be okay. They were friends first.

Jungkook rushed out of the class as soon as the bell resounded. He was thrilled to meet Jimin. Lately they've been meeting a lot along side Taehyung, Namjoon ( Taehyung’s boyfriend finally), Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok. Jungkook doesn’t like to brag but he'd say they form the best group of friends he ever had.

“ ‘Sup Kook?” Jimin threw his arm over Jungkook's shoulders and brought him down for a light kiss on the cheek. He’ll never get enough of his good morning kisses. “ I-I am fine. And how are you doing?” Jimin feigned to be in thought then twirled, “I don’t know. How am I doing?” Jungkook smirked, it was Jimin's birthday today so he was fishing out as much compliments he could get. Jungkook would never miss an occasion to praise him. “Amazing. Beautiful. The prettiest.” Jimin blushed and pushed him jokingly, “Stop ittt, keep going.”

Jungkook quietly slipped a folded paper in Jimin’s bag and wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist. “Let's go eat. I bet you’re craving to know about everyone’s presents.” He said casually. Jimin shrugged and raised his eyebrow suggestively , “I’m excited specially for someone's.” So much subtle references that Jimin might share the same feelings. Well, now there was no going back.

Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon and Taehyung were already seated at a table, they were already conversing joyfully. There was a little donut placed on the table with a dollar store candle lit on it. It was simple but it’s the thought that counts. Jimin sat and smiled at them. “ Thank you so much. This is so cute. Thank you guys.” They all beamed, every one was charmed by Jimin. “Open your presents Min. They aren’t that much but we really tried.”

Jimin shook his head in disagreement, “Don’t worry. I’ll love your presents, I know it. I’m just really happy you all will be here for me and that’s that.”

Jimin closed his eyes for some seconds then opened then, looked directly at Jungkook and blew the candle off. What was that? Did Jungkook hallucinate? Fuck. Maybe there was an under meaning... all this time. Then Jungkook halted in his thoughts.

The morning kisses which Jungkook marvels in the fact that they were only reserved for him. The way Jimin always laughed at Jungkook atrocious jokes. Jimin always willing to accompany Jungkook to the gym. Always ruffling his hair ( Jungkook loves that). That one time they’d spent the night at Jimin's and it became normal to do so. Sometimes Jimin would sleep at Jungkook's. They weren’t too fazed by sleeping on the same bed. They became really domestic.  
\--

Jimin plopped on his bed as soon as he reached his apartment. He had so much work to do. Why was he slacking right now? Recently, everything seemed to be going way too fast.

He sighed. How hard does he have to try to make Jungkook catch up? Jimin has been so obviously subtle lately with his feelings towards Jungkook. What else does he have to do?

Jimin took his laptop out and read over his notes again, jotted down the home works he had to do asap and emptied his bag on the floor. He squinted at a flying sheet of paper. He swore he didn’t put that in his bag. He took it and read it:

Hey Jimin,  
I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately. You know... I like you a lot. I don’t want to be a coward and keep on acting like I don’t have any feelings for you. We have been so... close lately. Jimin, I like you so much. I like your smile, your cute cheeks. Your amazing confidence. I will be so happy if you share the same feeling. Jimin... I want us to be more than friends. I want to go on cute dates with. I want to kiss you. I know it’s kind of weird that I’m writing this but I don’t want to face rejection if you don’t like me. Please if you don’t share the same feeling act like you didn’t read this letter.... and let’s be just friends. I will totally get it.  
-Jungkook♡

What the heck? Jimin looked at the letter as if it could see him. He was shocked was an understatement. He reread the letter at least ten times and it still feels non realistic. Even if in the deepest part of him he kind of knew Jungkook likes him, he didn’t want to believe in it. This letter just changes everything doesn’t it?

What to do now? He had to act and do something. Why was everything so complicated?  
\--  
“Hey Jungkook, I like you too. Nah that’s just a big no. Jungkook I like you a lot too, it would be cute if we kissed. What the hell even is that? Jungkook I think we should date. No, no, no. Yo Kookie, I thought happiness started with an h but why does mine start with u?” Jimin looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. Damn what was that.

Jungkook was currently waiting for him outside. They just finished a training session together and Jimin wanted to finally confess too. He did not want Jungkook to start thinking that he didn’t like him back.

“Umm Jimin, are you okay? Do you need help?” Jimin silently cursed when he heard Jungkook's voice. “No. I’m going to be quick. I’m sorry.” He answered. He heard Jungkook mumble some but it was so faint that Jimin could not grasp it. “I'm taking your bag and waiting for you outside, kay?” Jimin nodded then realised Jungkook could not see him, “Yup.”

When Jimin exited the bathrooms, he fastened his pace to join Jungkook. He could recognize the familiar silhouette sitting on a bench. Jungkook was so beautiful. Everything about him was so charming. Jimin approached him quietly and looked over his shoulders to see what the boy was reading and he paled.

Jungkook was reading the letter that Jimin religiously kept with him. When Jungkook noticed Jimin, he smiled and put the paper away. “So ... you read it? Huh.”  
Jimin doesn’t know what got into him, he likes to think that it was the power of destiny that gave him this incredible courage. He sat next to Jungkook and pulled him by his neck to land a chaste kiss on his lips. It wasn’t long but it was enough for Jungkook to realise that this wasn’t a dream. Jimin licked his lips and stared at Jungkook through his lashes.

Jungkook blinked once, twice, thrice. “So ... so... I’m, you. I mean we... is that... w-wow. That’s. Um.” Jimin once again closed the gap between them and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Jungkook slowly responded and was soon kissing back.

“I like you too Jungkook. For the longest time, I've been trying to make you notice that this love wasn’t just platonic. Your letter was so cute Kookie.” Jungkook blushed at the nickname ( although Jimin used it multiple times. This has to be the bestest day of Jungkook's life. Jimin just kissed him twice. And he looks like he enjoyed it.

“So we are like a thing now?”

“Do you want us to be?”  
\--  
“Dude gross! Get out of my couch. And stop groping each other. Disgusting.” Taehyung grumbled at Jimin and Jungkook. “Fuck, I did not know you were coming this soon.” Jungkook fumbled around and put his shirt back on.

“Well for your information I said one pm and it’s one. Now I’m scarred. This is like seeing your mom and your dad having sex."

Jimin laughed and hugged Taehyung. “I think we planned a movie night right.” Taehyung sighed and nodded. Jimin smiled at Jungkook and kisses his cheek. Jungkook just sat there admiring Jimin. How did he get so lucky?


End file.
